


Midnight Gift

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, NSFW, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: In the middle of the night Rikka wants to be the first one to wish a happy birthday to Dai and gives him a special gift.





	Midnight Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Last one I wrote for my baby's birthday, I love Dai-chan even if he doesn't come home in the gacha ... no I'm not bitter that I rolled 7 times and no birthday card, not at all....   
> Anyways, hope you like it!

**Midnight Gift**

The constant tic-toc does not allow him to focus on the reading of his book. He was supposed to be reading while waiting for the alarm to start ringing, but it has not been possible. Probably, he is even more excited than the one who will be celebrating his birthday in less than ten minutes, but that how he is.

Rikka cannot stop eyeing his clock occasionally, and so even before the alarms goes on, the pink haired man stands up and picks up the gift he has bought and had hidden in his room. If he thinks about it, there was no such a thing as the need to hide the present, Dai is not the kind of person who will start lurking around to find a present, but maybe the excitement of the celebration made him do it after all. Trying to hold himself from going to the birthday man before time, Rikka stays right next to his bedroom’s door until the moment he sees that the clock has marked 11:58pm.

Slowly he walks to Dai’s bedroom, he can see that the lights are already off, so he carefully opens the door and walks in to the room. Feeling as his heart beats faster in excitement, Rikka has to stop himself from giggling or making any noise that can wake Dai up. When he has finally reached the bed successfully and verifies that Dai is still sleeping, Rikka kneels next to the bed; then he takes a deep breath and hopes his voice can come out as steady as possible.  

“Happy birthday, to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday my dear Dai-chan, happy birthday to you,” Rikka sings and his smiles grows bigger as he sees the younger man slowly waking up.

“Rikka…” the taller man speaks; his voice is a bit slurred and he seems to be forcing himself to wake up.

The pink haired giggles looking at the cute scene, he knew that Dai would be going early to bed today since he has some works to take care of tomorrow during the morning. Nevertheless, this time he wanted to be the first one to wish a happy birthday to the younger member.

“I’m sorry to wake you up, but I didn’t want to lose against Tsubasa again this year,” the pink eyes seem to be brighter than ever and that view is more than enough to make Dai feel completely awake.

“It’s alright, thank you Rikka,” the younger man replies and hesitates in his actions, but taking advantage of the moment, he leans to kiss Rikka, “and you didn’t lose,” Dai adds as he receives a message.

“Tsubasa?” the smaller man asks and smiles when he sees the message with excessive usage of emojis to wish Dai a happy birthday, “Is it the first time someone beats Tsubasa?”

“Yes,” Dai answers and once again he shyly looks for Rikka’s lips.

Happily, the pink haired links his lips with Dai’s and cannot avoid smiling while they kiss. When the younger breaks apart from the kiss, Rikka pulls him closer one more time, cupping Dai’s face with his hand and so proceeding to give him a kiss on the forehead.

“Thank you for becoming part of my life, Dai” Rikka whispers into the light blue haired man’s ear and so the younger feels as his heart skips a beat.

Unable to express himself through words, Dai asks Rikka to sit next to him on the bed, and once that the pink haired is besides him, Dai hugs him. For a moment, Rikka can listen to Dai’s heart beating fast and strong, without a doubt the young man is happy and so he is. Nevertheless, instead of going with the flow, Rikka remembers about the little bag he has been carrying, Dai’s gift. Unconsciously, he gasps out loud as he stares back at the bag and so the birthday man looks surprised at Rikka.

“Is everything alright?” Dai asks him when he sees that the pink haired glares at the tiny bag.

Why is he feeling insecure about giving the gift he chose to Dai? When he bought it, he thought it was a good idea; well he also asked for advice to Shiki, and the purple haired man agree with the idea. Then, why is he feeling that the gift is silly or weird?

“Rikka?”

“Ah… well… I have a gift for you, but…” the pink haired looks down, what is he supposed to do if Dai does not like the gift?

“It wasn’t necessary that you worry about getting me something,” Dai comments with a content smile which is enough to give the necessary braveness to Rikka.

“Here, happy birthday,” Rikka expresses and handles the tiny bag to the man.

Having the necessary self-control to not be seen as too desperate and curious, Dai slowly opens the tiny bag. Inside of it, he finds a small box; then, the young man looks at Rikka with curiosity who indicates him to open the box and so he does. The object inside of it makes that Dai’s heart momentarily stops, a silver ring which has a ‘D&R’ marked on it. Taking a deep breath, Rikka grabs the object and controlling his trembling hands, he slides the ring on Dai’s finger.

“We cannot get married, at least not now,” the pink haired says, “but I thought I would really like to make a promise for us to be together forever.”

He explains as he shows the matching ring that he is wearing, and he had been hiding from the younger man. For some seconds, Dai seems to be too lost in the moment to react, but then without second thoughts the taller man strongly hugs Rikka. The sweet melody of Dai’s heart beat fills Rikka with happiness once again, now he feels at ease knowing that the young man likes the gift. The pink haired smiles and he intertwines his hand with Dai’s; he cannot avoid feeling happier when he hears the sounds of the two rings colliding.

“I love you, Rikka,” Dai suddenly says, “even if we cannot get married, I know I will spend the rest of my life with you, you are my greatest gift.”

Being speechless by the honesty in Dai’s words, Rikka moves and sits on the taller man’s lap, then the pink haired tenderly kisses the younger man’s forehead, cheeks, and lastly, he stops on Dai’s lips. The pink eyes gently look at Dai, but the smaller man is still trying to find the perfect words for the moment. Nevertheless, when words do not come, Rikka prefers to kiss Dai again.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that every time you get better with words I’m the one who doesn’t know what to say,” the pink haired finally expresses.

“Rikka…” the younger whispers, a blush starting to make its way on Dai’s face.

The smaller one leans closer and hugs Dai which causes that their bodies are closer than before.

Even if the moment is filled with sweetness, the pink haired grins as he feels how the light blue haired man tries to switch his position and conceals a growing issue down there. Rikka lifts his face and looks at Dai with mischievous eyes.

“Dai, do you want an extra gift?” the pink eyes look at Dai in a playful way.

“Extra… gift?” the younger stammers a bit in his reply.

“I know you have to wake up early, but maybe I can give you a massage” the pink haired says with a grin, “you know, to help you to relax.”

Mentally, Dai slaps himself for getting the wrong idea, or at least it seems that he was getting the wrong idea. Then, the light blue haired nods and allows Rikka to sit behind him. Gently, the pink haired man starts massaging Dai’s shoulders, lettings his fingers travel around and work on the parts that he can perceive are more tensed. Consequently, Dai cannot stop himself from grunting as he starts feeling more and more relax with the action. Said reaction only makes Rikka more motivated to keep on going, tracing his fingers around Dai’ shoulders, neck and back.

“Would you mind taking off your t-shirt? That way it would feel better? well… is it feeling good?” Rikka asks his tone of voice still being playful.

“It is,” Dai replies he is actually feeling too relaxed by Rikka’s touch, so he does not perceive the teasing tone, and so he takes off his shirt without much hesitation.

It has been a long while since Rikka has been able to see Dai’s body almost in a daily basis; but the view catches him unaware most of the times. Trying to stay focused on his task, the pink haired restarts his actions, moving his hands around Dai’s body to give the massage that he proposed. Nevertheless, looking and feeling Dai’s tone muscles is playing hard against him; since he starts feeling as his body starts getting hotter and his mouth feels drier by every passing second. Being honest, Rikka just wanted to please Dai, but at this moment he is feeling that the birthday man is not the only one that needs some attention. Starting to feel as his desires are getting stronger, the massage slowly starts to turn into caresses that goes through all Dai’s upper part of his body.

“Rikka?” Dai’s whispers as he perceives how the pink haired man’s hands are moving in a pretty different way.

Nonetheless, Rikka does not reply immediately, instead the older man starts delicately tracing the young man’s arms with his fingers; and he cannot avoid thinking about the time in which Dai was a swimmer. All that training did give great results at the end, thinking about that, the former model remembers about the injured that Dai suffered back then. Slowly, Rikka leans towards the left shoulder and kisses it, gently and allowing his lips to linger on that spot longer than expected. Dai is surprised by the action, and somehow the kiss is capable to take away part of the weight that he knows he still carries over that injury.

“Rikka…” the younger whispers one more time expecting to have an answer this time.

“I’m sorry Dai, I honestly wanted to make you feel good… without the need of having sex… but…” the pink haired stops right there, the blue eyes that look at him are simple mesmerizing, so many emotions, so much beauty, how can he be so lucky to have Dai next to him?

“Let’s do it,” Dai bluntly says when he faces the pink haired and he desperately looks for Rikka’s lips.

The pink haired is awestruck by Dai’s sincere words, but it also makes him giggles to see how much more opened and franker the younger has become. Thinking back about the time when they started their relationship and how the younger was completely shy and unable to express his feeling and seeing him right now is a huge change. Swiftly and smoothly, the man moves again to sit on Dai’s lap, cupping the younger man’s face with his hands, admiring the blue eyes and the way that the light blue hair fall over his face.

“You are truly beautiful, Dai,” Rikka expresses without hesitation in his words.

Immediately, Dai blushes, that is something that has not changed, at least not yet. Rikka smiles at the reaction and kisses the younger man’s forehead.

“You are the one who is beautiful, not me,” Dai replies after a while when he has already overcome the shock.

“Eh? I’m not going to allow you to say and believe that you are not beautiful,” the pink haired immediately responses and throws himself to kiss Dai.

The man does not waste any time and so while he kisses his lover, he also moves his hands around Dai’s broad chest. Ghosting his fingers around the tanned skin and perceiving how the younger man’s heart beat becomes faster and stronger with every second. Rikka smiles, sometimes Dai’s reactions are still the same of a pure hearted kid; then, when the pink haired perceives that even if the younger is running out of air does not want to let go of the kiss, he decides to break it apart. Slowly, Rikka licks his own lips and then seductively bites his lower lips, waiting to see what kind of reaction he can provoke on the younger.

“You let me win, didn’t you?” Dai says a certain resentment on his voice.

“What are you, five?” the pink haired replies giggling and trying not to go beyond that action so Dai does not feel offended.

Nevertheless, he wouldn’t have the chance to laugh, since now it’s Dai the one who takes the first step to kiss him. It is not a rush kiss; on the contrary, Dai is taking his sweet time to go little by little, a gentle touch of lips, moving to gradually lick Rikka’s lips. Then, even slower, the younger man allows himself to let his tongue inside the smaller man’s mouth; reaching out to caress the other’s tongue with his own and easily taking dominance of the action. All of it while his hands start massaging Rikka’s hips and make the pink haired shiver out of pleasure.

In the middle of all the actions, Rikka wonders since when Dai has become so good at kissing? Since when does the younger take advantage so easily and makes him want to melt? The older man knows that they have deeply love each other since the moment they started, and their relationship has never been some kind of game. Nevertheless, he knows that something has changed in Dai, and being honest he loves that change.

“Are we gonna make this a competition?” Rikka asks him when Dai gives him a break.

“No… I just didn’t want to feel that you were leaving me behind,” the younger replies, a mischievous smile, that Rikka has never seen before, on his lips.

The pink haired looks at him with a puzzled expression, Dai is letting out his emotions more than usual and that is taking him aback. Then, after he has overcome the initial impact, he smiles at the younger and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“I will never be capable of leaving you behind, I love to walk by your side,” he whispers into Dai’s ear.

“I thought that we have agreed that this was not a competition,” the light blue haired man answers trying to hide his blushed face.

“It is not, but I needed to say it,” the pink haired man adds.

The younger man laughs a bit, Rikka sure knows how to play his words and actions; and that is something that has made him feel frustrated for not knowing how to react most of the times. Nonetheless, today Dai knows what he wants to do; therefore, he slides his hands under Rikka’s t-shirt, allowing them to caress the porcelain like skin. The younger man has always been astonished by how great and hypnotic results the simple fact of touching his lover can have. Every touch can take his breath away and make him feel as if he has reached a forbidden paradise. However, his trance is interrupted when he perceives that Rikka takes off the t-shirt, showing the beautiful white skin for Dai’s delight.

“I think it’s better this way, right?” Rikka expresses, his voice is hoarse, and his face shows how much he wants to keep going.

“It is,” the light blue haired man replies and takes advantage to start giving kisses to Rikka’s chest.

The older man places his arms around Dai’s shoulder, lifting himself and supporting his body on his knees so he can get even closer to his lover. Having an easiest access, the birthday man licks Rikka’s nipples; taking his good amount of time on each one until he feels that both are getting hard and showing how much the pink haired is enjoying the treatment. Even though Dai has already accomplished his goal, he does not stop there, he actually keeps licking, biting, and kissing the area, the younger feels as Rikka’s body trembles and he is charmed by every moan that escapes from the pink haired lips. Even more, he enjoys every time he let his warmth breath hits Rikka’s skin making the other man shiver uncontrollably for a couple of seconds.

“You sure are enjoying yourself, don’t you?” Rikka says after recovering some air.

“I am,” Dai replies and locks his eyes with Rikka’s, “after all, I’m having the best time with my most precious gift.”

The pink haired is speechless and stares at Dai and then with no second thoughts he leans to kiss the younger man again. His kiss is messy, desperate, as if his mind is not able to coordinate his thoughts and his actions to show how grateful he is with Dai. The younger on the other hand, tries to follow the kiss, tries to match the passionate feeling that Rikka is sharing with him. Shortly after, the pink haired breaks apart from the kiss and carefully he cleans Dai’s lips with his thumb, doing the same with his own lips.

“Is there a way in which I can show really show you how much I love you?” Rikka questions helplessly, feeling as it does not matter what he does to show his love, his heart still feels that is not enough.

“You do more than enough every day, Rikka, there’s no need of more,” the light blue haired man replies, pulling him closer in a tight hug and leaning his ear to the pink haired man’s heart, “thank you, Rikka,” the younger man says and kisses Rikka’s chest.

Being unable to reply, the pink haired man gives one more kiss to Dai’s forehead, and then he proceeds to remove the rest of his garments. Somehow, the sudden action surprises Dai; even more when he sees that probably Rikka has been holding himself since he is already hard and dripping some cum. The younger man looks with hungry eyes at the pink haired, but he has always been the one to wait until Rikka indicates him to make the first move.

“Dai, it’s your birthday, you can do as you pleased,” Rikka chuckles as he sees the way in which Dai is looking at him.

“Rikka…” the man whispers under his breath.

Even if he has been acting without too much embarrassment until now, Dai shyly moves his hands to Rikka’s hips. Gradually, he moves his hands in circle in that area and feels as his heart skips a beat when he looks at the pink haired man’s face who is holding his breath with quivering lips. Then, Dai is unable to hold his urge to feel Rikka’s lips against his own again, so he lifts up his face to reach his lovers lips. Feeling their breathings and saliva mixing with each other makes them lose themselves even more into the action; and then, in a brief moment of lucidity, Dai keeps kissing his lover, but also takes advantage and grabs Rikka’s member with one of his hand strongly and firmly.

The pink haired moans into their kiss and is in the need of breaking apart of the kiss. The man weakly supports himself on Dai and let out a shaky breath. The younger man gives some seconds to Rikka to recover the air; and once that he feels that the shivers have stopped, Dai starts moving his hand all around the pink haired man’s shaft. At the beginning, he massages the member slowly, being honest it is painfully slowly for Rikka’s like, but then the light blue haired man gives a harsh pull. This of course, causes that Rikka loudly whimpers, leaning his weight more onto Dai as his legs are no longer strong enough to support him.

“You sure… are…an aggressive player,” Rikka comments.

“You are the one to blame… you awake this side of me… every time… every day,” the younger replies as he kisses the pink haired man’s chest and keeps stroking the other’s shaft.

The pink haired weakly smiles as he keeps trying to endure the constant treatment that Dai is giving him. Nevertheless, when the younger starts tantalizing around his back part, and getting too closed to his entrance, Rikka is unable to keep bearing his lover actions. Therefore, when Dai gives him a particular hard stroke, Rikka tightly hugs the birthday man, loudly gasping for air as he cums, and then he softly whispers Dai’s name still in ecstasy.

“You really are enjoying… yourself… don’t you?” Rikka expresses after a while when he feels capable enough of speaking.

“Sorry…” the younger replies, he is still too fascinated by the pink haired man’s expression.

“Dai… please, don’t apologize,” the man says without being able to hold his laughs, “you are getting too good on this, I may not be able to keep up with your rhythm.”

He says, but it’s only his way to distract Dai as he goes down to free his lover from the last pieces of clothes that are still covering his body. Without taking a break, Rikka moves to swallow Dai’s dick, which is already hard enough. The younger man grunts and holds his breath as he feels the way in which Rikka’s tongue traces his length, while he keeps eye contact with Dai. Then, the pink haired gulps the entire shaft again, moving up and down, tickling with his hair the sensitive skin around that area of Dai’s body. Slowly, the older man allows his hands to start touching around Dai’s toned tights, to gently move around his pelvis. Without a doubt, Rikka adores the way in which he feels how Dai’s muscles start tensing up, so he accelerates his actions. Quickly, the pink haired man goes up and down, holding as strong as possible; feeling as Dai is closer to cum, Rikka hardly sucks on the penis and when he perceives it pulsating hard he let it go with a loud noise. As fast as he can, Rikka gives a tight squeeze to Dai’s testicles which causes the younger to heavily cum.

“Now, we are tied,” the man says with a singing like tone of voice and cleaning the corners of his mouth.

“I thought that we were not competing,” Dai expresses between pants and Rikka simply giggles.

The pink haired man moves again to sit on his lover’s lap, now their skins are against each other and starting to be covered by sweat. Rikka looks with his eyes full of love at the younger man; he has discovered how much he loves to simply look at Dai’s eyes, their color and aura always give him so much peace.

“What is it?” Dai asks a bit uncomfortable by the intense look.

“Your eyes… they’re beautiful,” the older replies, “well as I said, you are beautiful.”

“I’m not,” Dai stubbornly replies and looks away.

Rikka, completely determined to be the one who can win this silly argument, turns Dai’s face so they can be face to face. The pink haired thinks that is adorable to see the light blue haired man’s face totally blushed, but putting the thought apart, he stares as serious as possible at Dai and speaks.

“Dai, you are the reason why I become a trembling moaning mess when we have sex, you are my reason to smile every day, you are my everything, and you dare to say that you are not beautiful. Dai, you must be kidding me!”

It takes some seconds for Dai to react, and so Rikka can feel as how quickly the hot temperature between them arises. Of course, the younger man is completely embarrassed now by the statement and he has no way to escape from the moment.

“I’ll keep saying stuff like that until you sir admit that you are beautiful,” Rikka states with a triumphant voice, leaning closer to his lover and stealing a kiss, “I can keep going if you want.”

The man adds when he sees there is no response, and Dai keeps hesitating. Obviously the younger does not like to lose, but he does not like to hear that kind of embarrassing stuff. The taller man takes a deep breath and he looks at Rikka.

“Fine… you win,” he replies while pouting.

When Rikka was about to say a teasing reply, Dai pushes him against the mattress and lies over him. The pink haired understands that this is a small revenge for the recent defeat, but he was not expecting that Dai would start acting so fast and intensively. The younger pins Rikka against the mattress and tightly grabs the pink haired wrists to not allow him to move; the young man also presses the smaller man’s legs tightly restricting any kind of move. Suddenly, Rikka thinks about how Dai has become multitasking at pleasuring him; since the kisses, licks, and the constant rubbing of their bodies is driving the pink haired mad. The older man shuts his eyes tightly, some tears of pleasure starts to show, and his body squirms under Dai’s actions.

“Dai… Dai… sl…ower…” the man expresses while panting desperately for air.

Instead of obtaining the mercy he is looking for, Dai quickly moves down and opens Rikka’s legs wide opened. With no hesitation, the younger gets his tongue inside the pink haired man’s entrance. Being completely unprepared for the sudden action, Rikka arches his body, trembling and feeling as his muscles tenses and he loudly wheezes and throws his arms to his sides. There is no break for Rikka as Dai keeps swirling his tongue inside of him, and without further notice, the younger starts introducing one of his fingers in as well.

“Da… Dai!!” Rikka screams, he would have never thought that the young and innocent man would act like this.

“I can’t take it slowly.”

The voice that Rikka hears makes him shiver, it carries love, need, and lust. When Rikka looks down he sees as Dai’s eyes carry the same feelings, and just as he wanted to reply, the younger goes back to his work. The pink haired throws his head back and frantically he grabs Dai’s hair as a way to fight against all the sensations.

“Dai… please… Ah… Dai!” Rikka moans and unconsciously he opens his legs even more losing himself against the treatments. 

Quickly, the light blue haired man starts pumping Rikka’s shaft too, taking the cum that starts to drip down to cover his fingers so that he can stretch the pink haired better.

“I’m sorry,” Dai says as he quickly introduces two of his fingers in.

The view of Rikka’s trembling body makes him feel out of himself and once he has overcome the shock, Dai starts scissoring the smaller man. Listening to the pink haired whimpering and seeing how the small body twitches in pleasure makes Dai feel about to lose his mind. Even though he knows that he will be too rough, the younger enters a third finger which causes Rikka to wheeze out loud and feel as the air is not coming through.

“I’m sorry, sorry… I just…”

When he finds himself lost on what to say, Dai moves to kiss Rikka, passionate and roughly, trying to ease part of the sensations that the pink haired is fighting at the moment.

“I already… said… no… no need to apologize,” Rikka replies hardly panting, “but… let me do something.”

“Eh?”

“Let me… let me ride you as a birthday gift…”

There is no verbal answer, and so Dai, feeling excited about the proposal, helps Rikka to sit down again and he places himself against the bedhead. Even if the older man’s legs are still trembling, he does not lose his charm as he seductively looks at Dai. The pink haired man moves in a cat like manner to kiss the younger, again in a slowly and gently way.

Then he places his hands on his own buttocks to stretch himself a bit more; and keeping the eye contact with his lover, Rikka slowly slides down allowing himself to be penetrated by Dai. The taller man seems to be completely lost in ecstasy, letting out a grunt and trying to restrain himself from ferociously thrusting the pink haired. On the other hand, Rikka is quivering, and letting out shaky breaths as he tries to get adjusted to Dai’s length.

“You… you just got more… aroused than normal… didn’t you?” the man asks with an unsteady voice and supporting his shaking hands on Dai’s shoulders.

“I…”

“It’s ok… it’s just… it’s the first time I feel you like this…” Rikka expresses and throws his head back while he whimpers and keeps shifting his body to adjust himself to Dai, “too big…” he let the words out as he tries to get used to the feeling.

If Dai has to be honest, this is also the first time that he is having so much self-control while having sex with Rikka. Seeing as the smaller man’s body is covered in sweat allowing the skin to glow in a sexy way; and feeling as his shaft is being tightly clenched by Rikka makes him want to devour his lover. Therefore, following a sudden impulse, Dai puts his hands on the pink haired man’s hips; nevertheless, the hands are immediately removed by Rikka.

“I told you… I’m gonna ride you,” Rikka says, his eyes shining with eagerness and thrilled.

Then, the older man places his hand on Dai’s chest as a measure to keep some distance and not allowing the younger to lead the act. Slowly, Rikka pushes himself up, feeling as the emptiness inside of him becomes bigger by letting go of Dai’s member; action that also affects the younger by losing the tightness that just seconds ago was surrounding him and making him lose his mind. Nonetheless, the feeling of lost does not last for too long as Rikka strongly slams himself down and taking all the length in once again. Both men loudly groan at the sensation and look at each other.

“Does it feel good?” Rikka asks as he keeps moving his hips in circles to stimulate Dai.

“Too good,” the younger admits in a husky voice.

Rikka smirks when he hears the reply and starts repeating the previous action, over and over again to the point in which his hair ends up getting untied; the hair surrounds his face and neck and sticks at some places due to the sweat. Dai is totally rapt by the view, he enjoys seeing as the pink curls bounce up and down, and of course, looking at Rikka erotically moving to pleasure him is something that makes him feel in paradise. Suddenly, a particular cry from Rikka cuts his dazed state of mind and sees as the pink haired man’s body continuously spasms.

“Rikka…” Dai whispers, his throat is dried, and he simply wants to be the one taking the lead.

“Sorry, I… it reached…  and… I…” the smaller man seems about to get to the climax point; his voice is more drained, and his body cannot stop trembling this time.

“I can continue, if you let me,” the younger offers him, slowly reaching to hold Rikka’s body.

Knowing that he is on the edge, the pink haired man nods and allows Dai to be the one to lead their love session. Quickly, Dai holds the smaller man closer to his chest and presses Rikka against him with his legs. Feeling as the warmth from both bodies wraps them, the pink haired sighs and kisses Dai’s neck. It always feels so good to be this closed to his lover; if he could, he would choose to stay like this forever, being able to perceive as both hearts beat wild and strong and their breathings keep mixing.

“I’m gonna move, ok?” Dai questions, and Rikka giggles, even if the younger has been trying hard to hold himself, he is still too considerate.

“Go ahead,” the pink haired says as he gets closer to the young man by wrapping his legs around his lover’s waste.

Doing his best to start in a slow pace, Dai let out a shaky breath as he moves his hips and gets deeper into Rikka. The pink haired bites one of Dai’s shoulder and hits his nails on the light blue haired man’s back. The younger grunts, even if it is a bit painful, he actually feels a wave of pleasure running through his body by those actions. As he feels that Rikka is getting more used to the movement, Dai speeds up; making it look as if the pink haired man is jumping on him due to the strength in which he is shoving his member inside of Rikka.

“Dai…I… Dai,” Rikka chokes the words as his arms feel numb to keep holding on the younger man.

“Almost… just… hold…” Dai grumbles the words and takes a deep breath.

Quickly the younger changes their position and lies Rikka on the mattress, trying to keep his gentleness, Dai takes Rikka’s legs and places one of them on his shoulder as he holds the other around his waist. The older man gasps and bends his back as he feels how this new position impales him more. Just when Rikka is getting used to it, the light blue haired man starts to move again; this time and since Dai’s body has more freedom to move; there is no restraint. Now, Dai is slamming hard against Rikka, causing that their skins roughly slaps against each other and become the predominant noise in the room. The smaller man tries with all his strength to survive the merciless thrusts from Dai; screaming his lover name as he barely can keep one of his eyes open to look at the younger man.

When did he become so lucky to find someone as Dai? Someone who loves him and supports him no matter what? Just how and when? Rikka thinks as he sees Dai’s eyes full of love, full of a passion that even he cannot describe.

“Dai…” Rikka calls him out and reaches his arms out to him.

The younger does not need further words, he leans towards Rikka and embraces him in a hug and immediately he kissed him as well.

The best feeling, Rikka thinks as Dai keeps moving inside of him, hugging him and kissing him. The pink haired knows that there is not a lot of time before he reaches his climax; and so, just by listening to Dai whispering into his ear one more “I love you” makes him reach the stars for a moment. Riding his orgasm while Dai keeps thrusting him is something he loves since it multiplies the effects and keeps him in a state full of pleasure. State that becomes better as he feels when Dai releases himself inside of him while gently saying his name.

Once that both have come back to their senses, Dai falls over Rikka, feeling too tired to find a better position.

“Dai…heavy,” Rikka expresses hoping that the birthday man has not fallen slept on him.

The younger then simply rolls to one of his sides and shyly looks at Rikka with a tiny smile on his face.

“You are giving me that innocent look after what you just did, how come?”

“Sorry…” Dai whispers, without a doubt he is getting sleepy and it is easily noticed by Rikka when the younger speaks, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” the pink haired caresses his lover with his hand, and he also gives him a smile.

Then, in a lovingly way, Dai takes Rikka’s hand, the clack of the rings make them smiles as they remember their love promise. Fighting against his sleepy state, the younger man gets closer to Rikka to hug him and snuggle closer to him.

“Unfortunately, … I think it’ll be better if I move to my room,” Rikka says and he hears Dai grunting, “remember you have to wake up early and Shiki was too clear with the ‘no fun until the commitments are accomplished.’”

Dai looks up, he really looks disappointed, but he also seems to understand what Rikka is saying. Then, Dai nods, there’s no point in arguing, they are both tired and it’s better if they avoid problems after disobeying the instruction that was given by the leader. Rikka smiles and gives a kiss to Dai’s cheek, both sit down on the bed and start looking for their clothes.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Rikka mentions when he is ready to leave the room, “happy birthday, thank you for being here.”

“Thank you, Rikka,” the taller says and leans to kiss Rikka one more time.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

During the morning, SolidS dorm is strangely quiet, Dai is out for his interview, Tsubasa is at college or probably already buying the stuff Rikka has asked him to cook for the party. Moreover, Rikka is completely sure that Shiki is still working on his studio. Thus, the pink haired takes the time to start preparing some of the dishes for the party they will have at night.

“I never thought you would go back to the time of disobeying the rules, Rikka,” the stern voice from Shiki makes him jump out in surprise.

“Eh? Shiki! You scared me!” the man complaints and then he seems to have processed the words, “excuse me? What… what do you mean?”

“I think you know what I mean, I won’t say a word to Dai because it’s his birthday,” Shiki replies.

“Oh my… how…”

Shiki would have never thought that he could see Rikka this pale and probably he should have pretended that he didn’t hear anything, but that was kind of hard to pretend. Plus, he was just intended to make a small joke.

“Let’s say someone left the door half-opened and that same someone was kind of loud…”

At the statement, Rikka tries to remember his actions and it is true. When he got to Dai’s room, and since he thought that he would be leaving fast, he didn’t close the door. The man’s face starts to brightly blushed and he is lost at words.

“Rikka…it’s ok… I mean… I just came to get some coffee and hear you, but I went back to my studio and I don’t think Tsubasa has heard anything,” Shiki tries to reason with the pink haired since he has never seen Rikka like this.

“Don’t say a word to Dai!” the pink haired man threatens immediately raising his hand and pointing at Shiki.

“I won’t, I won’t!” then the leader stops when he looks at the ring, “ah… you really gave him the ring, I’m happy.”

Even if Rikka was in a state of shock, that phrase makes him change his mood immediately and the pink haired man blushes.

“I did…thank you, you were the one who gave me enough braveness to do it,” Rikka lowers his head as he looks at the ring.

“No need to thank, as I said, I’m glad you did it,” perceiving that it’s the perfect time to escape from the uncomfortable moment, Shiki pretends to get a call and practically run to his studio.

Rikka does not give too much importance since he is now thinking about the rings and the lovely time he had with Dai, completely forgetting about what Shiki told him.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°*°*

Later that night they celebrate as usual, food, drinks and lots of laughs are the perfect companion for a great day. Once that the group party is over, Rikka and Dai go together to Rikka’s room; most of the commitments are over and so they are allowed to spend more time together, which also goes for Shiki and Tsubasa.

“Ah… Dai… please makes sure to close the door,” the pink haired man asks him as the sudden memory of the awful conversation he had with Shiki comes to his mind.

“Sure… are you alright? Your face is kind of red…” Dai comments getting closer.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, tell me, did you enjoy your birthday?”

“I did, thank you so much Rikka,” the man replies and hugs his lover.

Slowly while they kiss, they fall on the bed smiling at each other. Caresses and kisses are their lullaby to slowly fall sleep in each other’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm sad cuz we have to wait again a whole year to celebrate Dai's bday again XD


End file.
